Three Rooms
by Naitriab
Summary: The Doctor thinks on those he has lost. WARNING there is SLASH in this fic. Pairings are DoctorRose and DoctorJack
1. Three rooms

Disclaimer: None of the characters portrayed here are mine.

Author's notes: This takes place just before the goodbye in 'Doomsday'. There is a tiny bit of slash in this but as it is Jack/Doctor I don't see how people can complain as it is canon. So there you go warnings - big spoilers for the last two series anad some slash.

* * *

He had fallen out of the pattern of travelling with companions until she'd come into his life, Rose Tyler, he tried not to think about her unless he had to, the pain was too fresh and no matter how he longed to go find her he couldn't unless he wanted two universes to end. So now he stood in a corridor in the Tardis not far from one of the bathrooms and close to the kitchen and the three sealed doors contained there.

The first room had belonged to Mickey Smith, he had travelled on the Tardis for 4 months until he chose to remain behind in a strange universe. Unsealing the door the Doctor walked in. No dust touched anything a quirk of the Tardis and the room looked as though the young man had just walked out for a minute; a book lay on the bed something by Dan Brown a piece of paper sticking out less than halfway through. A corner of a magazine was sticking out from under the bed and the Doctor smiled. One of a pair of socks lay in a corner obviously left behind when Mickey left. Walking out the Doctor locked the door again that room did not hurt as much as the other two did.

The two doors were opposite each other and he stood in between them glancing between the two. The time lords were born with two hearts and he held that this meant that each time lord could have two great loves in their life, his misfortune lay in that both had arrived at once and he had not been able to protect either.

He opened the door to Jack's room, there was more clutter here than in Mickey's room as Jack had not had time to pack before he was killed. His uniform from when they had first met hung on a hook, the gun he had shot a Dalek with was on the bed where Rose had placed it. More clothes were scattered about the room as well as assorted weaponry and gadgets that the time agent had been working on. Souvenirs lay on a shelf, a photo of the three of them taken on a beach, a glass from the pub in Cardiff, which Jack had sneaked out. The gun he had used in World War II lay on a table pieces of metal round it where Jack had obviously been trying to find a way to get it working once more.

Looking round the room the Doctor felt a peace of sorts, Jack had been dead for about a year now and while that was not long it was enough to take the edge off the hurt. He had been able to venture into the room on a few occasions and now while the grief was still sharp regret featured heavily as well. Nothing had ever happened between them other than that kiss on the games satellite but the promise of so much more had been present. And now all that promise and all the life that Jack spread around were gone.

The final room was one he hesitated before opening until with a deep breath he opened the door. The room was tidy, one shelf covered with makeup and other beauty products, lifting the top from one bottle he could smell her fragrance and even he could not stop a quick glance to see if by some miracle she had appeared. No-one was there. Another shelf held all of the things she had collected on their adventures, junk for the most part but to Rose all had held a memory and she had not wanted to forget anything. On the bed was a stuffed alien, he had won it for her on Barcelona she had loved it and it had not left the Tardis since, by the bed was a copy of 'The Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy' that Jackie had bought her as a present, Rose and Jackie had both found it amusing he hadn't. Seeing her clothes hanging where she'd left them, shoes in a neat arrangement by one wall, more shoes than he would think one person would need but according to Rose she needed them all.

A noise from the control room of the Tardis brought him out of his thoughts, it meant the ship had found a gap between universes and maybe just maybe he could say goodbye to the woman he had loved and then he would go on through the universe alone, as he was meant to.

* * *

This probably will have a second part to it but I got other stuff to work on first. Love it? Hate it? let me know please. 


	2. Jack's return

Warnings - I suppose pre-slash for this one, there are some spoilers for 'Doomsday' and some for 'Parting of the ways' but that's it.

* * *

The Tardis seemed empty, funny that he had never thought it had been empty before but since he'd said goodbye to Rose he had felt more alone than ever, the incident with the bride had been entertaining but now he was back in the Tardis, sitting in the main control room with his back against the central panel. Outside the doors was Cardiff 2007, not a time he had been to but he could not find the will to get up and go outside. 

He did not know what the Tardis liked so much about Cardiff other than the rift which could refuel the poor girl, something kept drawing her back here time after time and too many memories now haunted the streets memories of Rose, the woman he had loved so much, memories of Jack as well though those were not so frequent and time had started to ease the painful sting of some of those memories.

There was a sound from outside the door, and then someone walked in, the sun was behind them and the Doctor could not make out who it was to start with, he did not know anyone alive who would be able to get into the Tardis, those with the keys were dead.

"Anyone at home?" An American voice called, one that had the Doctor on his feet.

"Jack?" He questioned staring at the figure in front of him, it certainly looked like Jack Harkness, a couple of years older with longer hair that had started to curl and dressed in jeans and t-shirt but it looked like him all the same.

"Doctor?" Jack questioned taking a few moments to study this new version of the time lord.

"You died." The doctor said simply getting to his feet and walking towards the man in front of him. He hesitated before touching not sure that Jack was not going to disappear.

"I'm not dead." Jack replied taking the doctors hand in his own.

"I heard you…" The doctor said he had heard the gunshots in the corridor and knew that Jack was getting closer to him.

* * *

**Flashback**: a year earlier 

He had been working frantically on the device trying not to think about all the people who had died to buy him the time he needed, Lynda was dead and so was everybody else which left him and Jack as the only living people on the satellite. He could hear gunfire getting closer to where he was and knew that the Daleks had made it to level 500 and Jack was trying to hold them back give him as much time as possible.

"Doctor you've got twenty seconds maximum." Jack's voice said having activated his comm. System. This time unlike every other occasion the connection was not terminated and the Doctor heard Jack's gun run out of bullets and him switch to a smaller handgun. The sounds were even closer now and there could be little more than a door between the Doctor and Jack. Suddenly the gun clicked empty the sudden silence sounding even louder to the Doctor than the gunfire had.

"Exterminate." The distorted voice of the Daleks rang out and the Doctor closed his eyes.

"I kind of figured that." Jack said a smart alek till the end, the sound of a Dalek weapon firing and a body falling to the ground. The pain that Jacks death caused was unexpected as the Doctor had not realised he cared for the man that much but now with Jack dead he suddenly realised that he loved him as he loved Rose as well.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"I don't know how to explain it, I was shot I remember the pain the next thing I know I'm gasping for breath and there's ashes in front of me. I'd got to my feet and then I heard the Tardis. You left me there you know." Jack says a faintly accusing look on his face for that. 

"I thought you were dead Jack, you have no idea how pleased I am to see you though." The Doctor said hauling Jack in for a hug breathing in his scent and feeling the grief that he had wrapped around him start to lift slightly.

"About as pleased as I am to be here." Jack said hugging the doctor back. Feeling the doctor start to shake Jack managed to get them to the floor and he held the shaking time lord tightly as for the first time in many years the Doctor cried.

Later

Standing in Jack's bedroom doorway the Doctor drank in the sight of the man, against all the odds Jack was back with him and this time the Doctor was going to protect him, as he hadn't the last time. They had time now to explore whatever there was between them and as the Doctor had started to realise maybe just maybe he did not need to be on his own always.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. There may be one more part to this but that'll depend on whether insperation strikes me or not. 


	3. Five kisses

Some m/m stuff in this chapter if you couldn't guess from the title. It is Doctor/Jack stuff though I suppose there is a hint of Doctor/Jack. No spoilers and as usual I don't own any of the characters apart from the purple dragon.

* * *

The first kiss and Jack was not counting that kiss before the Daleks attacked was a surprise to both parties, Jack had been back on the ship for almost two weeks and both men were happily working in the control room on the Tardis' innards, both had been so engrossed in what they were doing that it was late before Jack realised it and getting to his feet with a yawn he stretched out the kinks being bent over for hours caused. It was only when he looked at the Doctor that he realised the other man was staring at him, he had seen that look aimed at him enough times in the past to know what it meant and with a cocky grin he stepped forward and kissed the Doctor. 

As before the Doctor did not kiss him back, but when Jack pulled back the Doctor was smiling and his hands were holding Jack's hips. For some reason Jack found himself blushing and he pulled back.

"I'm going to go get some food, you want anything?" Jack asked as he headed for a passageway.

"No." The Doctor said not taking his eyes off Jack as long as he was in view.

The second kiss was much better, the Doctor had taken a break from saving the universe and taken Jack to Planet Disney in the 24th century, the planet had been destroyed by the time Jack had been alive and he'd never been there. Other than the sheer amount of pink stuff everywhere both men enjoyed themselves, the psychic paper allowed them to jump queues and they spent the day trying out the most exciting rides on the planet. As the day wound to a stop they paused in the gigantic gift store where the Doctor bought Jack a cuddly purple dragon.

They walked back to the Tardis arm in arm the dragon's head poking out the top of the bag, no-one even seemed to have thought the Tardis strange and when they entered Jack put his bags down and turned to face the Doctor.

"Thank you, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Jack said seriously a smile on his face.

"We needed a day to relax." The Doctor said eyes on Jack's face.

This time it was the Doctor who kissed Jack pressing the man back into the curved wall of the Tardis. Jack groaned at the feeling of the slimmer man pressing him into the wall, the Doctor flicked his tongue against Jack's lips making the man gasp and allow the Doctor to slip his tongue inside. Not one to remain idle Jack slid his hands down the Doctors back and pulled him closer, he could feel the Doctor was half hard and knew the Doctor could tell the same about him.

"Sleep well." The Doctor said pulling back suddenly and walked off leaving Jack leaning against the wall panting and trying to work out what exactly had happened and when he lost control of whatever was happening between them.

The Third time was a month later, Jack had tried to get the Doctor to talk but the man was being uncharacteristically quiet, it had taken Jack almost getting eaten for the Doctor to open up again. The Tardis had managed to land in the wrong place – again – and Jack found himself helping the Doctor protect a small community from a beast. He'd been left with the women and the children while the Doctor and the men were hunting only for the thing to evade them and come for the easy target. Jack had been knocked flying and badly winded only to sit up with the thing in front of him eyeing him like a meal, the thing had got close enough for him to smell its breath when a voice rang out distracting the things attention and allowing Jack to stagger to his feet, a few minutes later it was all over, the thing was dead killed by a member of the community.

The feast the community had thrown in their honour had been fun, as had the panicked looks the Doctor had thrown his way every so often when one of the young women had taken to hitting on him. Eventually the night had ended and the two men had walked back to the Tardis. The Doctor had walked back to Jack's room and stood just inside the doorway seeing the changes made to the room, pictures of the pair of them when they had been on Planet Disney were displayed on one wall and the purple dragon was on Jack's bed.

"I almost lost you today." The Doctor said watching as Jack took off his boots.

"But you didn't, I said once that I wouldn't doubt you, that hasn't changed, I knew you'd show up and save me." Jack said shoving the boots under his bed and shifting the dragon onto a small table by his bed.

"After everything you really don't doubt me?" The Doctor said

"Never." Jack promised. "Now unlike you I need my sleep, so unless you want to stay can you leave?"

"Goodnight Jack." The Doctor said brushing a kiss across Jack's lips and leaving, Jack could hear him whistle

The fourth time Jack had woken to find the Tardis quiet, pulling on jeans he padded along the corridor to find the Doctor not there and no sign of him. Hurrying back to his room he grabbed a jumper and stamped into a pair of boots before leaving the Tardis. Stopping outside he knew where the Doctor had gone and headed towards and familiar block of flats. The Doctor was just standing there staring at the door of the flat where Jackie and Rose Tyler had once lived.

"It's been a year." The Doctor almost whispered as Jack stood beside him.

"I know." Jack said hand finding and holding the Doctors. They stood there for almost an hour, until seeing the sun start to lighten the sky the Doctor shook himself and headed back to the Tardis.

"If you want to talk I'm here." Jack said as he left the time lord to his own thoughts for the day, he did not see the Time lord for the rest of the day spending it on his own in the well equipped gym or working on trying to modify his gun to an alternate power source. That evening he was finishing a bowl of ice-cream when the Doctor walked in.

"Thank you." The Doctor said kissing Jack chastely and leaving as quickly as he'd appeared. Jack stared after him for a minute before realising that he was dripping ice-cream onto his jeans which prompted a scramble to get everything away and his jeans off before the cold seeped through and came into contact with anything important.

A week had passed since the Doctors trip to London and he had remained very quiet all the time, Jack had tried to ease his mood by flirting whenever they were together but the Doctor didn't even smile. Jack was just about asleep when he heard the door open and then the bed dip as the Doctor sat down.

"You won't leave me?" The Doctor asked, his voice sounding lost.

"I like it here, I like more than like you why would I leave?" Jack asked

"Everyone leaves me."

"I won't." Jack promised. The Doctor didn't say anything or move for some minutes then getting to his feet he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed with Jack.

The fifth kiss was gentle and not designed to arouse, curled around the Doctor letting the twin heartbeats lull him to sleep Jack was sure he heard the Doctor say something else but to content to care he fell asleep.

Looking at the man in his arms the Doctor sighed, he wasn't alone anymore but Jack had obviously not heard what he said.

"I love you my Jack and I will not let anything happen to you." The Doctor said again to the empty room and then closing his eyes he fell asleep.

* * *

Still 2 more parts to go and I do have the last part written just having a few problems with the 4th part. 

Love it? Hate it? Let me know


	4. Doctor's room

This part does contain m/m smut, about as good as I can manage at the moment as I can't seem to do smut of any kind. So is slash squicks you please don't read this, you have been warned about it.

* * *

Waking up with the Doctor in his bed the next morning was a surprise as Jack had half expected the time lord to realise that it was all a big mistake, but the Doctor was still holding him tightly and Jack felt no desire to move anytime soon. The sound of the twin heartbeats below his head should have seemed strange but Jack found comfort in them. 

"You awake?" The Doctor questioned voice slightly rough from sleep.

"Mmmm." Jack said not wanting to say anything,

"Good, up you get then." The Doctor said shifting Jack off of him and climbed to his feet, Jack had a few seconds to enjoy the Doctor nude before the time lord pulled his clothes back on.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here?" Jack questioned sitting up and giving the Doctor his most inviting look.

"Maybe but there's lots to do and not as much time as we need." The Doctor said hauling Jack to his feet this time and giving him a quick kiss before darting out the room. Muttering to himself Jack grabbed clothes and stalked down the corridor to one of the bathrooms so he could clean himself up and once he was satisfied with the way he looked he went to find his Doctor who was waiting impatiently for him in the control room.

**Later:**

Laughing Jack staggered through the door of the Tardis and leant against the wall as tears rolled down his face. The Doctor followed him in covered in mud from head to toe a disgruntled look on his face as he glared at his lover.

"How did you not see it?" Jack asked making a valiant attempt to pull himself together and wipe at the tears on his face.

"Does it really matter?" The Doctor asked exasperated and wanting to clean up.

"How often am I likely to see you covered with mud having tripped and fallen into a large puddle?" Jack queried before starting to laugh again.

"Jack!" The Doctor said not wanting to say that the reason he had not seen the rock was the fact that he had been too busy staring at Jack's ass.

Jack was still trying to get his laughter under control when the Doctor stalked out the control room back straight and giving the impression of an offended cat. It took a little while longer before Jacks laugher ran its course but once he had sobered up he realised he had a problem he didn't know where the Doctor was, well in a shower was a good guess but Jack had never seen the Doctor in the shower so guessed he used one nearer his bedroom Jack had a plan step 1: find the Doctor and his bedroom.

Leaving the parts of the Tardis that he usually used Jack hunted for his lover, he had a vague idea where the Doctor slept but had never truly hunted for it until now. Luckily for Jack he could hear off-note singing from somewhere and he followed that. By the time that Jack had managed to follow the voice long enough to be in the right area the Doctor had stopped singing and was scrubbing his hair dry while being dressed in his trousers and unbuttoned shirt, Jack's mouth went dry and all the things he had planned to say went out of his head.

"Hello there." The Doctor said smile in place. Jack just stared back stuck for a witty comeback. The Doctor smiled slowly grabbed Jacks hand and hauled him in for a deep kiss. Jack lost himself in the kiss only coming back to himself when he was flat on his back on the Doctors bed with his t-shirt halfway across the room and the Doctor naked on top of him. Deciding that this was really not fair of him Jack set about making sure he was in the same state of undress as his lover.

Pressing Jack down into the mattress the Doctor was sure he was going out of his mind, it had been several lifetimes since he had indulged like this but he could not deny the way he felt about Jack and how much he wanted him in his bed. Jack was beneath him legs spread and face flushed exactly how the Doctor wanted him. Leaning down and kissing Jack deeply the Doctor ground down against his lovers body.

As he forced his partners legs to move apart the Doctor heard a whimper from Jack and felt the slight lift in Jack's hips as he begged wordlessly.

"You want this?" The Doctor questioned one finger trailing back between his lovers legs.

"God yes." Jack replied trying to spread his legs even more. Grabbing for the lube, which he'd placed near to hand, the Doctor slicked up his fingers and began to slowly prepare his lover. Jack encouraged him with sighs and groans and once he was pressing eagerly back on the three fingers buried inside him the Doctor slicked himself up and slid inside Jack's body for the first time. His kiss swallowed Jack's loud groan at the deep penetration, moving together loosing all sense of rhythm the pair were lost in each other. Moving faster knowing he was close the Doctor let all his barriers drop for the first time in several lifetimes and let Jack see everything that he was or had ever been, feeling Jack's acceptance and love in response the Doctor came so hard he blacked out.

He'd managed to stagger out the room and find something to clean them up with and now he was lying next to the Doctor again. The time lord had no really woken since he'd passed out inside of Jack, he'd woken enough to pull Jack close then had fallen asleep again. Jack was content and gradually falling asleep, the Doctor had spoiled him for anyone else with that one time, feeling the time lords thoughts and some of his memories had been amazing, the fact that the Doctor saw all he was and loved him just the same. Finally falling asleep Captain Jack Harkness former con-man promised yet again that he would not leave the Doctor again until the day he died.

* * *

There is one more part to this story which is already written, and should be up in a few days. Hope you liked it. 

Love it? Hate it? Let me know


	5. Three hearts

A.N's: As always none of these characters are mine, I just own a cuddly purple dragon. There is major CHARACTER DEATH in this part so may need a tissue or two. There are more notes at the end to clear up the last few details and this is the last one in the series so thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

It had become too painful to stay and watch the most important person in his existence just fade away. For forty years they had roamed the universe happy together, Jack had aged slower than expected whether this was a result of the Tardis bringing him back to life or part of the experiments that had been performed on Jack in the two years he still did not remember all of neither knew. Then despite looking younger than sixty Jack had collapsed, immediately rushing his lover to a hospital the Doctor had waited anxiously as a battery of tests were performed, two days later the two men had sat side by side and heard the news that Jack was dying. 

The Doctors had given Jack less than a month to live but now six months later he was still alive. The Doctor and Jack had moved into a house on the English coast where there was a great view and on the days when Jack was a bit better the two men sat and looked out. Jacks room was brightly lit and on the day the Doctor said goodbye he looked back to see his lover coughing while curled around his cuddly dragon, it was with tears in his eyes that the Doctor turned and left Jack in the hands of Katherine – a middle aged lady who took the pair of them in her stride – before entering the Tardis and leaving.

A week later

Jack had felt the end coming for a couple of days now, his breath was harder to find after every coughing fit. He had held on for the Doctor having promised that he wouldn't leave him and now that promise was being broken by his own body. The door to his room opened and he looked up expecting to see Katherine, a stranger stood there instead. An old man, a deeply lined face stared at Jack as though he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Jack, my Jack." The man said a smile on his face as he stepped closer.

"Doctor?" Jack gasped, no one else called him that.

"I thought I would get here too late." The Doctor said sitting on the bed slowly and curling round his lover. One arm went round Jack's waist holding him tightly.

"Love you." Jack said with a yawn.

"As you should, I still love you as well." The Doctor said kissing Jack's forehead before falling asleep as well.

In a small room on the coast of England no one saw the last of the time lords die, only the yellow eyes of a toy dragon watched and saw two men take their last breaths as three hearts stopped beating.

* * *

The Doctor who comes back and dies with Jack is the thirteenth Doctor, Doctor's 10, 11 and 12 and 13 spend 200 years jaunting round the universe before knowing that he was dying and coming back to Jack. 

Loved it? Hated it? Let me know please.


End file.
